A Broken Promise
by Lizzzardd
Summary: Renesmee's first day of school.Group of guys surround her.She fights and wins but to what consquence?This guy wants payback and will do anything to get it.What will he do? Will he figure out their secret?
1. Preface

-----Preface----

Since the day of Renesmee's birth, I have been dreading this day. This is the day when the Cullens and I are going back to high school. But most importantly it is the day when Renesmee is finally going to be revealed to the public. Her abnormal growth rate had made us confine her to the house, so that no one would be suspicious of her family and me.

Now that her growth had slowed down for the past three months, her parents have suggested that it was time for her to communicate with kids her own age. Well, not exactly her own age, it is actually her physical age.

She looked about 15 yesterday, her real age being 7 years old. But today is her 8th birthday, and when she woke up this morning she hit puberty and now she looks old enough to be a senior. I tried to get Alice to tell me how people would react to Renesmee's new "figure". She told me that I was so involved with Renesmee today that she could not see anything about Nessie in her visions.

Her flowing bronze ringlets, her chocolate brown eyes, her small shapely figure, and that dazzling smile all make her perfect on the outside.

Even on the inside, she's amazing, her aura is awe-inspiring; when you see her she has a gravitational pull, pulling you toward her. She is so kind, that is sometimes her only flaw. Who knows when she will trust someone that is not to be trusted? She may be strong, but she is also half human; she is half fragile, half indestructible.

I am trying to push my worries and emotions to the back of my mind, so that I can enjoy being close to Renesmee for so long. Before today, we had thought about starting her as a sophomore, but now that she had developed a more "mature" look, she will be in most of my classes in high school.

I love the thought of being near Renesmee for eight extra hours of the day; I only usually see her when I am on my break from patrolling La Push. Even though we moved farther away from the reservation, I still am part of my pack, and I can never abandon Seth, and Leah, even for my imprint. Ever since Renesmee was born, Leah has been detached from our pack, she rarely ever phases, so I can never figure out what she is thinking about, how she is feeling.

I know that she is jealous that she has never experienced the feeling of imprinting, but I don't know why she does not communicate with Seth and I, nor Sam or the rest of the wolves.

Again I let my emotions stop me from take pleasure in Renesmee's presence, that I did not even notice her enter the room and call my name.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

Chapter One

-----Preparations-----

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Nessie's velvety voice call my name for the second time. She clearly is a little bit irritable because she had to wake up three hours early, so that Alice could "work her magic" and make her look better than usually, if that was possible.

"Jake…Jake!" she said, with a hint of annoyance.

I smile at her grumpy attitude, and try to reply with as must seriousness that I can muster.

"Sorry Renesmee, I was just… thinking," I reply, suppressing a giggle.

"Thinking about what?" she inquired, probably thinking that I was hiding something from her.

"Just thinking…"I reply, praying that she will not insist on knowing.

"Don't make me go ask Daddy." she threatened, trying to sound aggravated and serious.

I did not take this as a credible threat because her father would never tell her what I was thinking because for the eight years I have known her, I have never once mentioned imprinting, for it may upset her.

"Ooh, I am soooo scared of vampire-daddy. What is he going to do tickle me to death? Like this?" I shouted.

I start to tickle her stomach, my warm hands on her stomach moving them in an idiotic fashion, making Nessie giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop, Jake, stop, stop, it tickles!" she squealed, as she tried to remove my hands.

On cue, Edward bursts into the room. Hearing Nessie squeal, he became defensive, glaring at me, shooting shivers up my spine. I stop tickling Nessie as she decided to reprimand her father for his actions.

"Daddy, what is your problem? Jake was just playing around. Why are you being so protective all of a sudden? I have known Jake my whole life. He is my _best _friend, and I trust him. Why don't you?" she yelled, barely stopping to catch her breath.

Before Edward could reply, Alice screamed, "Renesmee! You better get your butt in here! I only have two hours and forty minutes to get you ready for school!"

"Okay Aunt Alice! I'm coming!" she shouted, in her apologetic voice. "Don't overact about anything while I'm gone, 'kay?" she threatened.

When Renesmee was out of hearing range, Edward threatened me one last time:

"You've been warned, mongrel!"

Jasper must have heard Edward yelling, because waves of tranquility rolled out of the house and Edward's face turned from looking angry to looking peaceful. I'd have to thank Jasper for that later. Since, my mood had brightened, I just sat there in silence.

He stalked into the house, leaving me to myself. As I sit staring out into the enormous mass of trees that surrounds the Cullen house. Edward should not sneak up on us like that, and especially when he looks so enraged. I almost phased, with Renesmee right next to me! He should know not to put Renesmee in that much danger.

I walk into the house and I feel a wave of irritation hit me like a ton of bricks. I stagger backward and fall against the door.

"Sorry Jacob, I'm just a little bit irritated." Jasper said.

"Don't apologize to the dog! He deserves to be treated like the mongrel he is!" Blondie

"Oh, hey Blondie. I have another joke for you! Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?" I say, aggravated by Blondie's mood.

"Why?" Alice chimed, curious to know the answer

"They think their picture is being taken!" I say, barely controlling my laughter, as Alice cracks up laughing.

Emmett roared in laughter, falling on the ground and rolling into the couch, leaving an enormous dent into the side the white velvet couch, and a huge impression in the mahogany wood finish.

"Nice try, mongrel. I have heard that one already!" Blondie retorts trying to sound tough.

"No she hasn't." Edward says as he saunters into the room, looking very smug.

Now, if Blondie could have blushed, she would have been scarlet red. It's times like this when I'm glad to have a mind-reading vampire in the house. It is much more fun when you can tell what people think of your insults.

"Jake, that is hilarious, but isn't it just a bit offensive?" Nessie says.

I whip around to face Nessie ready to give her an answer and I froze in my tracks. My mouth could not make words; they were stuck in my throat as I stared in awe at Nessie, who is gracefully gliding down the stairs.

She's wearing a lime green tank top that hugs her body nicely, and a short denim miniskirt, with lime green matching heels that make her look 6 inches taller. Her bronze ringlets are pinned back out of her face, and her chocolate brown eyes are highlighted by her emerald eye makeup, which brings out the golden tones in them.

"Ok, Bella it's your turn." Alice screamed up the stairs.

"I WILL DRESS MYSELF. I AM NOT A BABY!" Bella retorted back.

"Mom, just comply with Alice, you know she has good taste. Just look at me!" Renesmee said, using her persuasive tone, which would have totally worked on me.

"Too late. I have already dressed myself!" Bella calls down from the top of the stairs.

As Bella swiftly moves down the stairs, I notice her outfit. She decided to wear tight denim jeans with a blue vintage T-shirt that simply says "Loved".

"Oh, Bella why do you torture me so!" Alice complained, crossing her arms over her chest and falling back onto the floor like a mummy.

" Oh shut up, and get in the car! Oh, Renesmee, remember that your full name is Renesmee Carlie Hale not Cullen, and you are Rosalie's and Jasper's sister, and Edward and I are your adoptive siblings so call us by our names."

Renesmee did not respond; she was too eager to think about anything else other than school. I had to grab her tote bag full of books because she almost forgot it on the steps.

Before I could jump back into the convertible, Blondie drove off with a smug grin her face.

Angry filled my whole body, as I jumped into my Rabbit and threw Nessie's bag into the back seat, and zoomed a little to fast out of the garage, and leaving tire streaks on the pavement as I tail the red convertible that was going abnormally fast.


	3. Chapter 2: Passions Revealed

Chapter 2

-----Passions Revealed-----

I pull into the school parking lot, and park right next to Blondie's convertible. I slam the door and snatch Nessie's bag, and jog up to Nessie and put it over Nessie's neck. We lock eyes, and I see tears streaming down her face.

I wipe the tears off of her face, and fix her smudged makeup before I speak:

"What's wr…" I say before she interrupts me by putting her hand up to my face and I see the flashback…

________________________________________________________________________

_Edward and Bella left Nessie with Blondie and Emmett. Emmett ran up to one of the schools walls and while no one was looking climbed up the wall, and Rosalie followed, leaving Nessie all alone to walk by herself. She grinned to everyone and a group of seniors whistled at her. She picked up her pace a bit and stood near the entrance with her back to the wall._

_The same group of guys walked over to her and surrounded her, making a semi- circle, encompassing her, hiding her from Blondie's and Emmett's view. _

"_Hey, I'm Austin and these are my guys," said the guy closest to Renesmee, moving closer to her touching her exposed arm._

"_We saw you, and we though ' what is a pretty girl like you walking all alone in the cold without any coat or jacket?'_

_Renesmee, a little bit intimidated, tried to stand up for herself "But I thought you just said you were gay! Isn't that what you meant when you said 'my guys'?" _

"_Oh looks like we have a smart-aleck on our hands, boys. I guess we have to teach her a lesson." Austin says, while his followers mutter things like "Yeah" and "Okay, let's". _

_As the group of boys move closer and closer, Renesmee grabbed her pepper spray in her right hand, and kicked the Austin kid where the sun don't shine, while flaring her pepper spray violently spraying the guys around her until the crowd disperses._

________________________________________________________________________

Nessie removes her hand from my cheek, now shuddering and sobbing into my chest. I grab her chin and move her face up so her eyes meet mine and I kiss her on the forehead, trying to reassure her that everything is okay because I could not formulate words.

She kissed me passionately on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. When he parted from each other she gave me a bear hug and buried her head into my stomach and we stood still for what felt like hours.

We hear the shrill of the bell ring and start running as clouds form overhead and lighting flashes as rain poured down rapidly.


	4. Chapter 3: Threats

Chapter 3

-----Threats-----

Renesmee and I bust through the two double doors, and we see everyone filing out of the hall into their classrooms, everyone except for Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

_Oh crap. Edward knows about Renesmee and me, _I think to myself, thinking that Edward will reprimand me viciously for kissing his one and only 8-year-old daughter.

"This is not about you, Jacob. It is about what happened to Renesmee this morning when Rosalie was supposed to watch her." Edward snarled, putting emphasis of the name "Rosalie".

Blondie walks up to Renesmee, and gives her a loving embrace. I'm guessing that the same thing happened to Blondie in her human years by the remorse in her eyes and the dry sobs escaping her lips.

Edward nods to me stiffly, telling me that my hunch was right. I know that I hate Blondie, but man, that is just sad. A couple hundred years ago men were still egotistic, cruel jerks that treated girls like they were their play toys.

Renesmee unhooks her arms from Blondie's neck to embrace her mother and father. Bella, who looked panicked, refused to let Renesmee go to her next class. She just linked her arms around Nessie's waist, and when she tried pull away, Bella's arms tightened. Edward, knowing how eager Renesmee is to go to class, put on his crooked, "dazzling" smile and uses his persuasive tone, to convince Bella to let Renesmee go to her next class.

When Bella unclasped her hands reluctantly, I grab Renesmee's hand and whisk her away to math class before Bella could change her mind. We reach room 366, the math room, and both take a deep breath, and I grasp the door and pull it open for Renesmee to walk in, just like a perfect gentleman. She quietly thanks me and walks into the room.

As I scan the room, I see two seats unoccupied, and I tap Renesmee affectionately, and point to the empty seats at the back of the room. We shift through the rows of desks, and I feel two dozen pairs of eyes glued to our backs.

Before we reach our seats we hear a malicious female voice snarl, "You're fifteen minutes late. Let me hear your excuse!"

Guessing this was our math teacher, I wanted to say something cheeky about math, but Nessie took over.

"I'm sorry. I was in a …jam. I tried to be on time, but something was in my way. Jake was just helping me cope with the encounter." shooting daggers at the Austin character she met this morning. He had the sickest grin on his face, happy to be even glanced at by a girl as good as Renesmee.

"Please forgive… us." Renesmee says quietly, swallowing what I guess to be a lump in her throat, while wiping her already red eyes with the back of her hand, attempting to use her persuasive tone. The teacher, sensing Renesmee's discomfort, decided to start teaching the class, letting her sit there with her head on my shoulder without scolding us.

For what seemed like days, we sat there holding each other's hand uninterrupted, until a paper airplane hit Nessie in the arm. She unfolds the crumpled paper, and her expression changed from amusement to sheer terror, and then she lets the piece of paper fall onto the tiled floor, as she faints into my lap, while everyone works on their test, not looking up from their work. The only people in the room looking at Nessie and I were the teacher, Mrs. Becks and Austin, who was flashing his sickly grin.

Mrs. Becks runs over to us, seeing Renesmee unconscious, and tells me that she called an ambulance and it will be here shortly. I barely paid any attention to her as I picked up the piece of paper that frightened my angel.

It read:

________________________________________________________________________

You'll pay for what you did to me this morning. Say goodbye to your family, and your precious Jake. No one disrespects Austin Chaffer and gets away with it.

_Watch your Back. _

_Love, _

_Austin _

__________________________________________________________________________

I fold the piece of paper that hurt my angel and slip it into my pocket.


	5. Shock

I know people do not like it when stories change POV, but I want you guys to know how Edward reacts to what comes next…

Love, Lizzzarrd

**Edward's POV**

Mr. Bernstein's monotonous voice made it very easy to be distracted in biology, not to mention that I was caught up in Renesmee's thoughts given that incident this morning had made her uneasy. Her thoughts were calm, serene, like she was trying to stop me from knowing how she truly felt about this morning.

I look at Jasper, hoping that he would get the hint to go and check on her and how she is _really _feeling, not how she wants me to think she's feeling. Jasper notices my glance and replies, _why can't you go check on her? You can read her mind, that's your gift. Use it!_

Flustered, I uttered in words only we could hear: "She is blocking her mind, trying to protect me! Please?", with the puppy dog face that Emmett uses when he breaks things. Unfortunately, this does not move him. He just crosses his arms and shook his head stubbornly. I look to Alice and mouth something to her; she nods smiling deviously and goes to work.

She sends ways of sensuality toward him hitting him like a ton of bricks. Alice smiles broadly showing her perfect white teeth completely and ruffles her hair, apparently dazzling Jasper because right then he screamed _FINE!_ in his head and raised his hand trying not to show his anger. He asks to use the restroom and shooting daggers at me as he shuts the door with a quiet thud.

I smile at Alice and give her thumbs up. She smiles sweetly, but thinks:_ You own me big time, Edward! Do you think that I enjoy deceiving my lover? I don't think so! _ I

Smile at her threat, thinking about all the possible things she would ask me to do. Convince Bella to go shopping with her in Paris? Listen to her go on and on about the differences between all of her designer handbags? The possibilities were endless.

Distracted, I once again became distracted with uncalled for humorous thoughts, when I should be focusing in on Jasper's thoughts. I come through all of the thoughts I hear until I hear a familiar tone of voice, or rather the sound of his thoughts. Jasper's voice was alarmed, shocked even.

Anger and worry boil up in my body as the clock just ticks away. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._ My baby was in trouble and I was stuck hear trying to keep our secret from being discovered because of my temper.

By the time I had finally heard the shrill of the bell, the suspense was maddening. Jasper was distracted and thinking about Alice in ways I did not want to hear, and therefore unintentionally disconnecting me from my daughter, whose thoughts I could not hear whatsoever.

I jerked up from my seat hastily, and rushed out of the room, ignoring all of the questions coming from my classmates in my head. My head was spinning; I had no idea where Renesmee's class was because I was so worked up. I spun around running up every hallway, trying to follow Jasper's thoughts.

His thoughts had brought me straight on onto the lawn of the school; I saw the flashing lights, but no Renesmee. Hearing Jasper's thoughts by the ambulance, I started to sob. Rosalie, who snuck up on me, interrupted my dry sobs. She ushered me over to the ambulance since I was paralyzed with fear. I let my feet drag across the lawn as Rosalie pulled me closer to my Renesmee. The grass surrendered against the weight of my cold feet. I left shallow trenches in the school lawn as I drew closer.

I snapped out of my trance when I saw Renesmee unconscious on the stretcher with Carlisle and Jacob at her side.

Next is Bella's POV. Next Chapter is VERY shocking. You wont see it coming, I guarantee it!

**Love,**

**Lizzzardd**


End file.
